MY MAID
by RIZKILONECROSSOVER
Summary: Naruto remaja yang baru lulus sekolah, sedangkan Hinata ,wanita agresif yang belum menikah di usianya yang ke- 28 Bagai mana cara Naruto menghadapi Tante tante yang selalu menggodanya ini. Saksikan hanya di My Maid
1. Chapter 1

**Hanya milik MK sensei  
Author cuman minjem**

 **Romance-Comedy**

"Huahhh, hari ini hari pertamaku bekerjaaaa, aku tidak boleh terlambat"  
Terlihat seorang Pemuda berambut pirang berkulit Tan sedang pontang penting karena bangun kesiangan.  
Bagai manapun ini adalah hari pertama dirinya bekerja setelah lulus dari senior high school.

"Akhirnya sampai juga"  
Ucap Naruto sambil menghela napas dengan kasar

Naruto berjalan dari parkiran menuju pintu belakang restauran mewah di mana tempatnya bekerja.  
Naruto sangat merasa beruntung karena restoran itu mau menerima dirinya sebagai pelayan di sana.

Alasan sebenarnya sih karena HRD Resto HYUGA yang bernama Iruka tersebut melihat tampang Naruto sangat cocok untuk menjadi pelayan Di Resto ini.

Yap, perkiraan Iruka sangat tepat, karena sekarang sang pegawai baru sedang menghadapi godaan dan pujian dari beberapa pegawai senior karena ke tampanan Naruto.

"Hei heii kalian , jangan goda anak baru itu terus, kalian lihat ,wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna"  
Tegur iruka kepada beberapa pegawai yang sedang menggoda si tampan Naruto .

"Mou Iruka-san , kami hanya memujinya , benarkan Samui-chan,"  
Ucap Shion dengan nada menggodanya yang dapat membuat author merinding

"Itu benar Iruka-san , kami hanya memujinya "  
Balas Samui sambil di ikuti anggukan dari beberapa karyawan lain.

"Hahh , sudah sudah, hari ini nona HYUGA datang, dia ingin melihat keadaan cabangnya ini, jadi kita harus memberikan yang terbaik agar Restoran kita ini semangkin di perhatikan oleh pusat dan gaji kalian di naikkan."

Mendengar perkataan Iruka soal gaji akan di naikkan bila kariawan menyambut sang pemilik dengan penampilan terbaik mereka, itu membuat seluruh karyawan bersemangat , terutama laki laki.

Naruto bingung mengapa teman teman lelaki di tempat barunya langsung mengadakan gosip nakal tentang nona HYUGA yang tadi baru disebutkan Iruka dari ceramah paginya.

Karena merasa penasaran , akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri untuk sekedar bertanya.

" Hai, boleh aku bergabung "  
Sapa Naruto sopan kepada senior seniornya yang sedang menampakkan wajah mesum mereka dan membuat Naruto agak bergedik ngeri  
'Apa mereka Homo, kenapa mereka menatapku dengan wajah mesum' batin Naruto gelisah

"Hai kau anak baru, bergabunglah, kau akan mendengar penjelasan yang akan membuatmu bertampang mesum seperti kami"  
Ucap seorang senior Naruto sambil menarik lengannya.

"Ehhkk"  
Pekik Naruto tanpa sengaja karena merasa terkajud saat lengannya di tarik.

"Heiii, kami bukan pecinta sesama jenis, mengapa kau terpekik seperti wanita,ahkk sudah lah ,lebih baik perkenalkan namamu tuan Casanova,"

"Ehh, Nama saya Naruto Uzumaki, panggil saja Naruto, saya pelayan baru di sini"  
Naruto melakukan perkenalan dengan sopan sambil di iringi anggukan dari orang di sekitar nya.

"Baiklah Naruto , saya Kiba, dia Chouji, Lee , Shino , dan Sai"  
Kiba memperkenalkan teman teman mesumnya satu persatu

"Hai Naruto-kun , senang berkenalan denganmu"  
Ucap seseorang yang di sebut Kiba tadi bernama Lee .

"Baiklah , apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Naruto ?"  
Tanya Kiba .

"Nnnn begini , apa yang sedang kalian diskusikan?"

"Hahahahah, "  
Tiba tiba Kiba tertawa nista  
"Akan ku beritahu kepadamu, kami sedang menceritakan tentang tubuh indah Nona HYUGA yang masih singel di usianya yang ke 28, walaupun usianya sudah menjelang kepala 3 , tetapi body nona HYUGA masih sangat menawan di mata lelaki macho seperti kita kita ini" Kiba menjelaskan dengan hidungnya yang mulai kembang kempis seperti banteng mau kawin.

'Apanya yang macho, kau terlihat mesum teman'  
Ucap batin Naruto tertuju kepada Kiba yang sedang tersenyum gaje sambil bergumam kata kata laknat  
(Opaii daisuki, opaii kimochi)  
Kira kira seperti itulah gumaman Kiba si lelaki macho (katanya sendiri)

Obrolan mesum mereka berlanjut sampai Iruka menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Dengar semua, mobil nona Hyuga telah tiba, persiapkan dirimu kalian!"

Para karyawan langsung berhamburan ke segala posisi yang sudah mereka tentukan .

#diluar Resto

Seorang Gadis cantik dan seksi berwajah malaikat dengan kulit putih seputih salju dan berambut indigo panjang turun dari mobil mewahnya .

Gadis yang sudah tidak lagi muda itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan anggun.

Naruto yang kebetulan berada di dekat jendela kaca besar yang tepat berada di sampingnya dapat melihat sang Nona Hyuga sedang menuju arah mereka

"'Wahhh dia semangkin cantikk" ucap Kiba sambil menyikut perut Naruto pelan  
"Cepat buka pintunya"  
Lanjut Kiba

Naruto yang sedang melamun entak kemana ,segera membukakan pintu untuk sang HYUGA

"Dasar bodoh"  
Ucap Kiba "untung aku sempat menyikutmu, klau tidak , kau akan langsung di pecat"

"Ahkk , terima kasih Kiba-san"  
Ucap Naruto gugup sambil menatap sang Hyuga yang sedang menuju meja yang sudah di siapkan .

"Iruka"  
Panggil perempuan tersebut

"Ya Hinata-sama"  
Iruka berjalan menghampiri sang Hyuga yang ternyata bernapa Hinata, tepatnya Hinata Hyuga.

"Bagai mana keada Restoran ini, apakah ada masalah?"  
Hinata bertanya kepada orang kepercayaan yang menjalankan salah satu cabang restoran keluarganya.

"Tidak Hinata-sama , semua berjalan dengan lancar"  
Iruka berkata dengan tenang .

"Aku percaya itu " Hinata berkata sambil mengedarkan pandangan nya keseluruhan penjuru restoran sambil meneliti wajah wajah karyawan yang bekerja di tempatnya .

Tanpa sengaja mata Hinata menatap pemuda tampan yang baru sekali ini dia lihat.

Hinata memperhatikan karyawan baru tersebut dari atas hingga ke bawah

"Kau lihat Naruto , Hyuga-sama sedang memandang ke arahku dengan wajah manis dan imutnya itu"

Bisik Kiba narsis tepat di samping telinga Naruto .

" Naruto yang risih dengan perlakuan Kiba , tanpa perasaan mendorong wajah Kiba kesal, dan membuat si empunya hampir terjungkit .

# kembali ke Hinata

"Kau punya karyawan baru Iruka ?"  
Hinata bertanya sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan malaikatnya, yang mampu membuat Zeus membuka celana dalamnya :v

"Ia Hinata-sama, dia baru mulai bekerja hari ini"  
Jawab Iruka , dia merasa bingung ,mengapa Bos nya ini bertanya soal karyawan barunya, ini tidak seperti biasanya.

"Panggilkan dia kemari Iruka , aku ingin berbicara sepatah dua patah kata kepanya"

"Ba..Baik Hinata-sama"  
Dan ini sukses membuat Iruka tercengang.

Iruka berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan Kiba yang berada di muka pintu.

Padahal tadi Naruto yang  
Membukakn pintu , mengapa Hinata baru menyadarinya,  
Jawabannya ,karena tadi Naruto membungkukkn badannya saat Hinata masuk ke restoran .

"Naruto kemari, Hinata-sama memanggilmu"

Kiba yang tepat berada di samping Naruto langsung tercengang mendengar Naruto sang pegawai yang baru masuk langsung ketiban rezeki nomplok.

"Ada apa Iruka-san, mengapa Hyuga-sama memanggil Naruto " Kiba berucap dengan nada kecewa

"Itu bukan urusanmu Inuzuka"

Naruto berjalan di dampingi Iruka menuju tempat duduk Hinata.

"Perkenalkan namamu Naruto"  
Iruka menyuruh Naruto untuk memperkenalkan namanya ketika mereka sampai.

"Nama saya Naruto Uzumaki Hyuga-sama, saya karyawan baru di restoran Anda"  
Naruto memperkenalkan namanya dengan sopan sambil membukuk di hadapan sang Hyuga Hinata

"Silahkan duduk Uzumaki-kun, dan kau Iruka ,silahkan tinggalkan kami"  
Hinata berkata kepada Iruka sambil menatap Naruto .

Iruka langsung pergi tanpa pikir panjang, karena dia sudah pusing dengan sikap yang di tunjukkan Bosnya saat ini.

Naruto bingung dengan ucapa wanita cantik dan menawan di depannya.  
Baru pertama bekerja dia merasa akan segera di depak Karen tatapan maut sang pemilik tempatnya berkerja.

"Silahkan duduk Uzumaki-kun, apakau tidak mau menuruti perintah atasanmu"  
Hinata berucap yang kedua kalinya untuk menawari Naruto duduk di sebelahnya sambil menepuk nepuk bangku tersebut.

Naruto langsung duduk tergesa gesa setelah mendengar perkataan Bos barunya tersebut .

"Begini lebih nyaman untuk kita mengobrol bukan"

"I..ia Hyuga-sama"  
Naruto semangkin grogi melihat wajah Hinata yang semakin cantik dia rasa, apa lagi mata lavender pucat Hinata , itu semangkin membuatnya deg degan dengan wanita yang lebih tua 10 tahun di atasnya.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-kun , kita mulai interview nya."  
Ucap Hinata tersenyum manis kepada Naruto yang terlihat tegang dengan ucapan barusan Hinata .

'Bukankah aku sudah di interview' batin Naruto berteriak..

"Irukaa"  
Teriak hinata mendadak

"Ya Hinata-sama"

"Kita buka agak siang hari ini, karena aku akan menginterview karyawan barumu beberapa waktu ke depan"

"Baik Hinata-sama"  
Iruka pergi setelah mendengar perintah yang semangkin aneh dari Bos cantiknya ini .

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, apakah aku boleh memanggilmu begitu?"  
Tanya Hinata dengan suara menggoda, dan membuat Naruto mengangguk anggukkan kepala kuningnya.

"Kita mulai interview nya sekarang Naruto-kun"

Hinata menatap Naruto yang terlihat pucat pasi jadi merasa sedikit terhibur.

"Tidak perlu gugup seperti itu Naruto-kun, aku tidak akan langsung menyerangmu di sini, kita akan carik tempat nanti."  
perkataan frontal Hinata membuat jantung Naruto bekerja lebih cepat dari sebelumnya

'Apa apaan maksudnya ini, memangnya aku daging segar, pakai di terkam segala' Naruto membatin

"Berapa umurmu Naruto-kun?"  
Hinata mulai memberi pertanyaan kepada Naruto.

"18 tahun Hinata-sama"  
Setelah menimbang nimbang ,akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk berkata 18 belas, padahal umurnya baru 17 tahun toh sebentar lagi dia 18 .

Hinata yang mendengar umur Naruto sedikit terkejut, prihalnya wajah Naruto terlihat tegas dan dewasa. bukan terlihat Tua, ingat itu raiderr.

"Kau masih muda ternyata, sesuai dengan keinginanku ,  
Apa kau tidak melanjutkan pendidikan Narutho-kun?"

Yahh, walaupun Naruto menginginkan lanjut, dia dapat uang dari mana , makan aja sekur .

"Saya sedang memikirkannya Hyuga-sama."

"Kau memiliki teman wanita Naruto-kun?"  
Hinata mulai bertanya yang aneh aneh .

Naruto yang merasa pertanyaan Hinata semangkin ngelantur hanya bisa pasrah  
"Tidak ad Hyuga-sama."

"Kau pernah bercinta Naruto-kun?"  
Pertanyaan ekstrem Hinata hampir memulangkan Naruto ke akhirat menyusul kedua orang tuanya.

'Pertanyaan apa apaan itu, sebenarnya sih kepingin, tapi tak ad yang mau'  
Batin nista Naruto muncul.

"Te ..Tentu saja belum pernah Hyuga-sama, saya masih sendiri"

"Hnn sesuai keinginan ku, baiklah , mulai hari ini kau tidak usah bekerja di sini lagi, tapi..."  
Hinata menggantung sedikit ucapannya .  
'Uaapaaa! Aku di pecattt!?'  
Naruto membatin histeris.

"Mulai hari ini , kau menjadi Maid pribadiku, kau mengerti?"

Hehh terdengar Naruto menghela napas

"Aku selamat"  
Gumam Naruto pelan .

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"UAPAAAAAAA"

Naruto berteriak dan itu sukses membuat seluruh pegawai restoran menatap ke arah mereka berdua duduk.

"Iruka, aka mengambil karyawan barumu untuk ikut bersama ku, dia akan menjadi maid pribadiku , sepertinya kau harus mencari yang lain Iruka "

Setelah berdiskusi di ruangan Iruka , Hinata langsung keluar dan menjemput Naruto yang sedang mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada teman barunya.

Padahal baru tadi pagi mereka berkenalan. Dan wajah tak rela sangat terlihat pada wanita-wanita karyawan restoran tersebut.

#di tempat Naruto

Wajah Kiba tampak memerah kesal karena kabar buruk yang baru di sampaikan Naruto.

"A...ap,, apa katamu, nona Hyuga yang seksi dan menawan memaksamu untuk ikut bersamanya , ituu tidak mungkin, kau pasti mengguna guna guna nona Hyuga bukan?. "

Kiba frustasi, karena diantara semua pria yang bekerja di sini , hanya Kiba yang paling terobsesi pada Hinata,.

"Kau beruntung Naruto "  
Ucap Sai sambil mengeluarkan senyum mautnya.

Dan itu di ikuti anggukan beberapa teman lelaki lainnya.  
Sedangkan Kiba jangan di tanya lagi, dia pundung di pojok kanan ruangan sambil mengeluarkan aura suram bin abstrut dari tubuhnya.

"Hak Kiba-san , itu terlalu berlebihan , mungkin yang di katakan Sai-san benar, mungkin aku hanya beruntung.."

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto yang mendengar namanya disebut segera menoleh ke arah suara yang dia dengar..

"Aku pergi dulu, Hyuga-sama sepertinya sudah menunggu ku"

Naruto segera berlari menghampiri sang Hyuga  
Dan dia mendengar berapa kata semangat dari teman barunya.

"Kau bisa membawa mobil?" tanya Hinata

"Bisa Hyuga-sama . dan aku juga sudah memiliki SIM"

"Bagus , ini kuncinya. Kita pulang"  
Ucap Hinata sambil melempar kunci kepada Naruto.

Jangan tanya mengapa Naruto sudah memiliki SIM.  
Naruto pernah bekerja paruh waktu untuk mengantar barang ketika dia di semester akhir sekolah nya..

Di dalam mobil terlihat dua orang berbeda gender sambil bercengkrama ringan.

"Jangan gugup Naruto-kun, kau bisa menabrak nanti"

"Maaf Hyuga-sama, aku baru pertama sekali membawa mobil mewah seperti ini, ini terasa sangat berbeda dari mobil bak terbuka yang biasa ku bawa"

Dasar Naruto bodohh, ya jelas berbeda, yang kah bawa ini Merci, bukan mobil bobrok yang bersuara mesin kasar yang biasa kau bawa dulu.

Hinata tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan aneh Naruto , senyum kali ini terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya, di tambah dengan tingkah aneh Naruto yang berdecak kagum saat melihat kemampuan mobil Hinata.

"Ngomong ngomong Hyuga-sama alamat anda di mana"  
Tanya Naruto kikuk karena sedari tadi di keasikan menikmati mobil mewah Hinata .

"Kau berada di jalan yang benar Narutho-kun, tinggal ikuti GPS ini saja, dan satu hal lagi, panggil aku Hinata, aku terasa aneh saat kau memanggil nama keluargaku"

"Baik Hinata-sama, aku mengerti"

Tak terasa sudah 25 menit Naruto mengendarai mobil milik Hinata .

Tinn tinnn

Suara klakson mobil mengagetkan penjaga dan buru buru membuka gerbang untuk majikan mereka.  
.

"Silahkan masuk Narutho-kun"  
Ucap Hinata sambil menggaet pergelangan Naruto manja

'. Cobaan apa lagi ini tuhaann. Aku gak kuat, opaii Hinata-sama menempel erat di punggung tanganku'

Naruto yang mulai merasa gerah mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman maut Hinata .

" Hi.. -sama , ku mohon lepaskan tanganku, i..iini terlalu menempel"

Dengan sedikit gemetar Naruto mencoba lari dari nikmatnya dunia.

"Mouuu Naruto-kun, kau itu pelayanku, jadi jangan membantah"

Dan akhirnya Naruto pasrah dengan sikap keras kepala Tante-tante kesepian yang bergelayut di tangannya.

Krieett.  
Suara pintu utama terbuka dan menampilkan pasangan yang kelihatan mesra sambil bergandengan atau lebih tepatnya seorang gadis yang bergelayut manja di tangan seseorang berambut pirang..

Pemandangan ini membuat Neji dan Hanabi selaku sepupu dan adik dari Hinata tercengang.  
Pasalnya Hinata akan menghajar setiap lelaki yang mendekatinya.

"Hinataa! Siapa pria itu, kenapa kau menempel seperti prangko dengannya"

Neji yang menegor Hinata malah mendapat tatapan maut dari Hinata .

"Bukan urusanmu Nii-san , dan jangan ikut campur , heii Hanabi, kalau Tou-san mencarimu ,bilang aku sibuk di atas dan jangan ganggu"

Hanabi yang melihat aura tak bersahabat dari Nee-san nya tidak bisa berkutik.  
'Bisa gawat kalau aku mencampuri urusannya '  
Batin Hanabi.

"Ba..baik Nee-san"

Setelah memberi peringatan kepada kedua saudaranya Naruhina menaiki tangga menuju kamar Hinata.

"Haiii"  
Cengir Naruto dengan wajah tertekan sambil menatap duo Hyuga yang masih memperhatikan mereka

"Cepat Naruto-kun aku lelah"  
Hinata berkata manja sambil mengeratkan dekapannya

"Ba..Baiklah Hinata-sama"

"Neji Nii , Kau lihat , kaki pemuda pirang itu bergetar. Mungkin onee-san memaksanya."

"Kau benar Hanabi , ku harap pemuda itu baik baik saja"

Neji mengenal sikap Hinata . pemuda Hyuga itu tau betul, Hinata tak pernah membawa seorang cowok ke rumah, apa lagi menggandengnya , memang sih Hinata suka menggoda cowok cowok di sekitar nya, tetapi tidak pernah sampai seseriuss ini, Bahakan setiap cowok yang menembak Hinata selalu pulang dengan muka lesuh alias di tolak dengan kasar .

Hinata menarik paksa lengan Naruto karna dia tidak mau masuk kamar Hinata .

"Ayok masuk Naruto-kun , jangan buat aku marah"

Naruto masih berusaha keras untuk menolak sambil berpegangan daun pintu kamar Hinata.

"Ti...tidak Hinata-sama , aku bisa di bunuh kalau masuk ke kamar Anda"  
Naruto teringat soal cerita Kiba tadi pagi di restoran sebelum ia dipaksa menjadi maid pribadi Hinata .

Flashback:  
"Kau tau Naruto , walau nona Hyuga sangat menawan tetapi Hyuga Hiashi sangat kejam kepada orang yang menyakiti putrinya, "

Flashback off

Hinata yang mendengar penolakan Naruto itu membuatnya murka .

"MASUKK KAU BOCAH, ATAU AKU AKAN MENELANJANGIMU DI SINI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Hinata langsung pucat pasi melihat wajah manis bin imut Hinata berubah menjadi iblis bon devil yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Ba..ba..baik H...hin..nata-sama "

'Aku masih polos tuhann , jauhkan aku dari Tante Tante seksi dan menggoda iman ini, aku masih ingin menjadi perjaka'  
batin nista Naruto yang tak masuk akal membuat author bingung.

"Anak baikk, beginikqn lebih baik daripada kau berdiri seperti patung di sana "

Hinata berdiri setelah mendudukkan Naruto diranjang besarnya

Dia menghampiri pintu kamarnya yang masih terbuka.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata akan menutup pintu tersebut , berteriak histeris dalam hati

' tidakkkkk ,jangan di tutupp'

Ceklek  
Suara pintu tertutup sempurna + di kunci .

Hinata yang melihat Naruto sedang menatap horor pintu yang sudah terkunci hanya tersenyum ringan.

'Ohkk tidak senyuman itu seperti senyuman Maria Ozawa yang sedang menggoda lawan mainnya , atau jangan jangan Hinata-sama adalah seorang psikopat yang selalu membunuh pria dengan cara memuaskan nya terlebih dahulu'  
Pikiran Naruto bahkan sudah rusak dan author malas melanjutkannya

"Naruto-kun, jangan merunduk , aku ingin melihat wajahmu"  
Hinata memegang rahang Naruto untuk mensejajarkan wajah mereka..

Dengan berlahan wajah Naruto terlihat jelas di hadapan Hinata  
" kau tampan Narutho-kun, tapi mengapa mata mu kau pejamkan , aku ingin melihat mata birumu yang tadi ku lihat"

Mata Naruto berlahan membuka dan memperlihatkan mata biru laut indahnya.

Hal yang pertama di lihatnya adalah wajah cantik dengan mata yang di hiasi bola mata besar bewarna lavender.

"Cantik "  
Gumam Naruto ketika melihat wajah ayu Hinata

Begitu pula dengan Hinata .  
Pandangan dirinya tidak bisa beralih dari bola mata biru Naruto  
"Kau semangkin tampan kalau begini"

Naruto yang melihat posisi mereka segera menjauh dan membuat Hinata agak terkejut,

"Aku ke toilet dulu,jangan ke mana-mana"  
Peringat Hinata

Hinata segera berjalan ke toilet di kamar nya sambil menyentuh area jantungnya yang berdetak lebih dari biasanya.

Sedangkan Naruto ,jangan di tanya lagi ,dia merasakan hal yang lebih gila.  
Karena Area selangkangan nya mengeras karena tadi tanpa sadar dia melirik belahan dada Hinata saat mereka berhadapan karna baju Hinata agak berantakan akibat adegan tarik menarik tadi.

'Itu Sangatt indahh. Bahkan tanpa menyentuh nya aku tau itu sangat lembut'  
Batin nista naruto

Di toilet Hinata berusaha payah meredam detak jantung nya.

"Mekapa perasaan ini aneh sekali, padahal aku sering menggoda lelaki lelaki di kampus , tetapi dia mungkin sepesial, karna hanya dia yang pernah ku gandeng bahkan membawanya ke kamarku ." gumam Hinata di depan cermin sambil menatap wajahnya yang bersemu.

"Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta Hinata , dia yang harus bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu ,, semangat Hinata"  
Hinata mencoba memberi semangat kepada dirinya sendiri.

TBC

Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menarik dan kurang panjang.  
Soalnya ane ngetik pakai Handphone.

Mohon komentar dan votenya .  
Agar author semangkin semangat ngetiknya

Thx  
RzOneNHL off


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanya milik MK sensei** **  
** **Author cuman minjem**

 _ **#CHAP SEBELUMNYA**_

 _"Cantik "  
Gumam Naruto ketika melihat wajah ayu Hinata_

 _Begitu pula dengan Hinata .  
Pandangan dirinya tidak bisa beralih dari bola mata biru Naruto_ _  
"Kau semangkin tampan kalau begini"_

 _Naruto yang melihat posisi mereka segera menjauh dan membuat Hinata agak terkejut,_

 _"Aku ke toilet dulu,jangan ke mana-mana"  
Peringat Hinata_

 _Hinata segera berjalan ke toilet di kamar nya sambil menyentuh area jantungnya yang berdetak lebih dari biasanya._

 _Sedangkan Naruto ,jangan di tanya lagi ,dia merasakan hal yang lebih gila._ _  
Karena Area selangkangan nya mengeras karena tadi tanpa sadar dia melirik belahan dada Hinata saat mereka berhadapan karna baju Hinata agak berantakan akibat adegan tarik menarik tadi._

 _'Itu Sangatt indahh. Bahkan tanpa menyentuh nya aku tau itu sangat lembut'  
Batin nista naruto_

 **RzOneNHL**

 _Di toilet Hinata berusaha payah meredam detak jantung nya._

 _"Mekapa perasaan ini aneh sekali, padahal aku sering menggoda lelaki lelaki di kampus , tetapi dia mungkin sepesial, karna hanya dia yang pernah ku gandeng bahkan membawanya ke kamarku ." gumam Hinata di depan cermin sambil menatap wajahnya yang bersemu._

 _"Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta Hinata , dia yang harus bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu ,, semangat Hinata"_ _  
Hinata mencoba memberi semangat kepada dirinya sendiri_.

#CHAP 2

Naruto masih terpaku di atas ranjang Hinata sambil memandang seisi kamar pribadi Hinata .

"Kamar yang indah , sangat cocok untuk tuan putri seperti dirinya "  
Gumam pelan Naruto

Kamar Hinata yang di dominasi warna ungu pucat dan beberapa dekorasi yang sangat indah membuat Naruto terlena, di tambah bau harum lavender yang menyeruak masuk ke Indra penciuman nya .

 **RzOneNHL**

"Aku bosan di sini, kenapa aku hanya duduk diam , padahal dia menggajiku".

Tanpa Naruto sadari Hinata sedari tadi sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendengar celotehan Naruto.

"kau mau kuberi Naruto-kun?, " ucap Hinata mendadak tepat di belakang Naruto

"Ehkkk, Hinata-sama, aku hanya tidak enak saja, karna sedari tadi kau tidak menugaskan , padahal aku pembantumu"

"Hussttt" Hinata meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Naruto  
"Kau bukan pembantu, kau pelayanku ingat ituhh Narutho-kun"

Naruto merinding disko saat Hinata membungkam bibirnya dengan telunjuk Hinata , bukan karna jarj Hinata bauk ikan asin ataupun trasi tapi karna kalimat Hinata yang terakhir  
'Apa apaan itu, dia menyebut namaku dengan mendesah seksi ,aku berharap tidak segera menerkamnya tuhann'  
Batin nista Naruto kembali kumat .

"Aku lelah Naruto-kun, bisa kah kau memijat punggungku"  
Hinata mulai membaringkan badannya telungkup di depan Naruto.

Naruto masih meresapi kata kata Hinata yang sangat menggoda iman kelaki lakian Naruto yang mulai membuncah ketika memandang tubuh Hinata yang seolah pasrah akan mendapat terkaman dari Naruto.

'Tenang Naruto ,ini hanya sekedar pijat memijat punggung, jadi jangan sampai kau memijat yang lain apalagiii ahkk jangan bayangkan bokong matang yang montok dan menantang itu Naruto , kau hanya seorang Maid tidak lebih dan '

Lamunan Naruto terhenti ketika ad tangan halus yang menuntun tangannya ke arah punggung Hinata ,  
Jangan di tanya lagi , itu pasti tangan hangat plus lembut Hinata .

"Ayo pijat punggung ku Naruto-kun , aku sudah sangat lelah dan merasa pegal"

"B-ba-ik Hinata-sama"

'Demi cicak yang sedang berusaha menangkap nyamuk, aku harus bisa melewati rintangan yang menguji kejantanan ku'

Dengan gemetar tangan Naruto mulai memijat punggung Hinata secara berlahan

"Enghh"  
Hinata sedikit Mendesah saat merasa pijatan Naruto mengenai leher jenjangnya .

"Iyahh , di situ sangat nikmat Naruto-kun ,tapi biasakah kau melakukannya lebih lembut-enghh"

"Maaf Hinata-sama ini pertama kalinya bagiku"

"Engghh , tidak masalah Naruto-kun , ini nikmat"

Dibalik pintu kamar Hinata terlihat Kaka beradik yang baru saja menguping . mereka tidak tau kejadian sebenarnya karena datang disaat lenguhan erotis Hinata keluar

"Nii-san , kau dengar itu ,apa yang sedang mereka lakukan,  
Hinata nee terlihat sangat menderita dan menikmatinya?"

Neji yang mendengar pertanyaan Hanabi hanya bisa bungkam,  
Sungguh miris nasib bocah wanita ini  
Mungkin itu pikiran Neji saat mendengar pernyataan polos adik kecilnya ini.

"Ahkk Hanabi-chan , mungkin mereka sedang main kuda kudaan, dan sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini"

Sepertinya Neji tidak ingin pendengaran adik kecilnya ini tercemar dengan desahan erotis nee-san nya yang sedang berdansa ria di dalam sana .

"Apa kita tidak boleh bergabung nii-san , sepertinya asik juga"

Pakkk  
Neji sukses menampar wajahnya sendiri  
Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu.  
Demi dewa, Neji pasti akan membunuh bocah pirang itu kalau bertemu di lain waktu itupun kalau Hinata tidak bersama pemuda pirang itu.

"Sudahlah Hanabi-chan , ayo kita per..."

"Engghh Narutho-kun, sepertinya aku akan melepaskan bajuku biar terasa lebih nikmat"

Ctarrrr  
Seperti Sambaran petir di siang bolong . Neji merasa gosong karna petir tadi mungkin,

"Neji nii , mengapa Hinata nee ingin membuka bajunya , apa bermain kuda kudaan harus membuka bajunya?"

Pertanyaan polos atau bisa juga di bilang polos kembali mengantar Neji menuju petir yang sempat menghilang ntah kemana.

"T-tidak Hana-chan , mungkin mereka bermain kuda kudaan versi baru, dan sebaiknya kita segera pergi "

Neji menarik tangan Hanabi secara paksa ,karna tidak ingin mendengar desahan erotis di tambah pertanyaan aneh bin ajaib bin abtrud plus polos bin tolol Hanabi .

#kembali ke dalam kamar

Naruto yang baru saja mendengar kata kata Hinata yang ingin membuka bajunya hanya bisa diam membisu plus tampang cengok kayak capung sawah.

"Narutho-kun , tarikan sering belakang bajuku , agar kain ini tidak menghalangi pijatanmu "

"Ba-baik Hinata-sama , hanya daerah punggung bukan?"

"Ia dong Naruto-kun, kau kan hanya memijat punggungku , hnnnn apa kau ingin yang lainnn Narutho-kun khuu"

'Ti-ti-tidakk Hinata-sama , aku tidak sebejat itu , kumohon percayalah"

"Benarkah begitu Narutho-kun , khu Khu khu , apa kau tak ingin melihat tubuh polos seorang gadis seksi sepertiku"

"T-tidak Hinata-sama, aku sangat ingin ,ehhkkkk salah ,maafkan mulut hamba ini Hinata-sama , saya minta maaf.

Naruto bersujud sujud di atas tempat tidur Hinata sambil menampar bibirnya yang sempat keceplosan.

" apakah wajahku kurang cantik, atau tubuhku kurang ramping atau dadaku kurang besar"  
Hinata mendudukkan dirinya sambil memegang seluruh area yang di sebutnya,

Gubrakkk  
"Ituu sangat indah datebayoo"  
Gumam Naruto dengan darah mengucur dari hidungnya.

Bagai mana tidak, pada saat Hinata menyentuh dada besarnya dan membusungkannya di hadapan Naruto, bahkan author ikutan terkapar.

"Naruto-kun bangunn , jawab pertanyaan ku barusan"

Naruto yang mendengar suara Hinata langsung bangun sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya

"Tidak Hinata-sama, kamu terlihat cantik kok, dan tubuhmu sempurna "  
Ucap Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Hinata yang melihat senyuman Naruto menjadi sedikit tersipu

"Hmmm benarkah , apakah di bagian sini gak terlihat kecil?"

Gubrakkk  
'Ini pemandangan surga dunia tuhann'  
Naruto benar benar tepat setelah Hinata mengacungkan kembali kedua buah melonnya kearah Naruto .

"Heii Naru bangun, kau masih bertugass , hei heii , ahkk sudahlah, mungkin dia lelah, huahh aku juga mengantuk , sebaiknya aku tidur juga"

Hinata menyerah membangunkan Naruto dan memilih tidur disampingnya.

Coba kita lihat wajah Naruto  
Kalian pasti bisa menebaknya  
Wajah tertidur penuh dengan senyuman mesum dan sedikit darah yang mengintip di lubang hidungnya.

 **RzOneNHL**

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam ,dan sudah lebih dari 3 jam Naruto dan Hinata tertidur.

Naruto masih memejamkan matanya, dia terlihat sangat lelap di tambah senyum mesum yang masih terpatri apik di wajah tampannya.

"Engghh , Hinata-sama, jangan di situ"  
Naruto bergumam dalam tidurnya sambil mengelus daerah rudal yang tampak menonjol dari balik celananya.

Sudah bisa di pastikan, si baka dobe ini sedang bermimpi yang aneh aneh.  
Hmm, mari kita coba mengunjungi mimpi mesum Naruto .

#naruto dream

"Hinata-chan , kau sangat cantik,kecantikan mu membuatku ingin menyentuh buah persikmu ini hime"

Gombal nakal Naruto di dalam mimpinya.

Hinata yang agresif terlihat sangat berbeda di sini.  
Hinata terlihat sangat pemalu plus wajah polos bin imut yang menggoda iman.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau melamun?, aku sedang bertanya kepadamu sayang"

Hinata mulai gugup sambil menyilangkan tangannya di daerah buah persik kesukaan Naruto .

"Ta-tapi Naruto-kun, aku malu , ba-bagai mana kalau ada yang memergoki kita"

"Tanah sayang , gubuk yang beralaskan tikar dan beratapkan terpal ini sangat aman, kau lihat dinding dinding kokoh ini " ucap Naruto sambil mengetok ngetok papan lapuk di sebelahnya

Gubrakkk

"Ehhh"  
Hinata sweetdrop sambil menatap Malang tembok gubuk kayu yang mereka huni.

"Tenang sayang , ini hanya lubang kecil , kita hanya butuh sebuah goni untuk menyumpelnya, ahhh ini dia goninya"

Naruto dengan cekatan menyumpali lubang kecil di gubuk reaot yang kata Naruto kokoh itu dengan gesit.

Kalau kita lihat dari jauh ternyata mereka tepat berada di tengah kebon sawit pak aji.

Author juga mulai bingung , mengapa Naruto berfantasi di dalam gubuk di tengah kebon sawit.  
Emang ad kebon sawit di Jepang. Mungkin dia terlalu banyak menonton bokev indo dari situs abal abal yang katanya tampilan HD ketika di Play gambarnya blurr plus suara yang serak serak hancur. Plakkkk ,ok author mulai ngelantur . kembali ke laptop. Kata Tukul piranha

"Ba-baik lah Naruto-kun , kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau, aku milikmu"  
Hinata mulai menidurkan badannya secara berlahan ke tikar berdebu andalan anak indo kalau sedang di gubuk .

"Terimakasih Hinata-chan, kau yang terbaik"

Dengan semangat ala pejuang jaman kerajaan, Naruto mulai mengekang Hinata .  
Tangan Tan itu mengelus wajah putih Hinata dengan lembut  
"Kau sangat cantik sayang"  
Dengan berlahan satu persatu pakaian mereka terlepas.

Wusssssss  
Angin bertiup kencang di luar gubuk,  
Gubuk tersebut terlihat akan tumbang  
Sedangkan yang di dalam masih sibuk dengan endusan endusan layaknya akamaru mencari jejak.

Gubrakkk!  
Yahh gubuknya tumbang dehh.  
Batal dong adegan yang sudah di nanti nanti raider dan author .. Plakkk ,dasar para pembaca mesummm .

"Wadauuuuu"

#out Naruto dream

"Wadauuuuu"

Kaki Hinata sukses menghantam daerah krusial Naruto.  
Dengan seketika Naruto sukses bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Hah hah hah, untung hanya mimpi, tapi sakitnya sangat terasa nyata "  
Naruto bergumam sambil menatap barang kesayangannya itu.

'Kaki ?, mengapa ada kaki di sini ' batin Naruto .

Wajah Naruto memerah seketika setelah melihat gadis yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

"Hinata-sama, hei bangun ini sudah waktunya makan siang"  
Naruto mulai menggoncang bahu Hinata .

"Engghh"

Hanya suara suara lenguhan yang di dapat Naruto .  
Naruto terus menatap wajah cantik Hinata saat sedang tertidur.

Tangan yang semulanya berada di bahu Hinata ,sekarang berpindah mengelus pipi chabi dan mulus tanpa noda di wajah ayu Hinata.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik hime , tapi kalau dalam keadaan sadar kau sangat berbeda , walau kecantikanmu tidak berkurang tapi sifatmu sangat aneh, hihihi, maaf aku hanya berkata yang sejujurnya"

Kriuuukkk!

"Sepertinya aku butuh sedikit makanan "

Naruto mulai turun dari ranjang menuju pintu kamar Hinata .

Krieett  
Secara berlahan dia membuka pintu agar Hinata tidak terganggu dalam tidurnya.

Kaki Naruto mulai menuruni tangga untuk menuju kelantai bawah dan mencari makanan di dapur .

Walau sedikit nyasar ke kamar pembantu sampai mendapatkan tamparan keras dari Hanabi karena di tuduh mengintip, akhirnya dia sampai juga.

"Hahhh "

Ketika Naruto ingin membuka pintu lemari pendingin ,tiba tiba ada tangan seseorang yang menghalanginya.

"Ehhkk, maaf aku hanya ingin minum"

"Siapa yang membolehkan mu minum di sini."  
Neji bertanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Maaf tuan, tapi aku sangat haus dan aku juga bekerja untuk Hinata-sama. ini kan rumahnya juga"  
Naruto mencoba membela diri.

"Bekerja kau bilang, maksudmu melayani Hinata di atas ranjang"

Naruto yang mengerti maksud Neji mulai gugup.

"Bukan Hyuga-san, aku hanya me-"  
Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya Neji langsung nyolot .

"Sudahlah, jangan mencoba membela dirimu yang hina ini, aku mendengar semuanya tadi .

"Ka-kau salah paham Hyuga-san, kami hanya-"

"Sudah salah masih nyolot lagi , mau gue hantam lo "

"Sejak kapan Monas pindah ke Jepang , lo gue lo gue ,emang ini Jakarte, ini Medan lae, ehh salah , ini Tokyo lae, bukan Jakarte ."

"Nyolot lagi, dasar cowok brengsek, di bayar berapa lo"

Naruto mulai emosi dengan kata kata menyebalkan Neji.  
Tanpa sengaja dia melihat Hinata yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.  
'Hnn akan ku balas kau '  
Batin Naruto

Naruto menatap Neji remeh .

"Kau tau Hyuga-san, ughh tubuh polos Hinata sangat indah di bawah kukunganku, apa kau ingin mendengar cerita panas kami di ranjang , kau pasti iri denganku"

"Diamm kau brengsek, akan kubunuh kau!"  
Neji mulai geram dan ingin menghantam wajah menyebalkan Naruto yang sedang menyeringai .

"Ughh kau tau Neji , tangan lembut Hinata saat sedang membelai peni-"

"DIAMM KAUUU!"  
Tangan Neji dengan cepat mencekram kerah baju Naruto .

"Neji-nii ! Jauhkan tanganmu dari Naruto, atau kupatahkan tangan kotormu itu"

Neji dengan sigap menari kembali tangannya ketika mendengar teriakan Hinata.

Hinata dengan cepat berdiri di depan Naruto sambil merapikan kerah baju Naruto yang tadi sempat di rusak Neji .

"Tapi hinata-chan , tadi dia berkata yang ti-"

"Dian Neji-nii ! "  
Setelah mencetak Neji , Hinata langsung menatap Naruto  
"Kau tidak apa apa Naruto-kun, lehermu memerah, apa Neji menyakitimu ?"  
Hinata tampak khawatir kepada Maid baru kesayangannya ini, dan itu sukses membuat Neji semangkin muakk dan langsung pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli itu.

"Dasar, lelaki brengsek"  
Gumam Neji sambil berlalu.

Naruto yang mendengar samar samar gumam Neji langsung menyeringai ke arah Neji 'rasakan itu' batin Naruto .

"Ayo Naruto-kun , kita makan di luar saja , aku lapar"

"Baik Hinata-sama"

"Kau tunggu di depan, aku ingin merapikan penampilanku"

Naruto segera menuju garasi dan mengeluarkan mobil yang akan mereka gunakan..

TBC

Maaf gak bisa update cepat.  
Kalian pasti tahu penyebabnya .  
Selain ide cerita yang berubah ditambah ngetiknya menggunakan handphone  
Ini terasa sulit dan melelahkan

Thx R&R

RzOneNHL off


End file.
